trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ChilledAvalanche
- Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption =high high upon the ^^ounta...oh crap! no one heard ^^e singing that...! >///< |title = Lass of Angst |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = cinnabaricAltitude |style = Uses ^^ In Place Of M. Talks In All Lowercase With NO Punctuation. |zodiac = Alchemical Symbol for Mercury |specibus = Icepickkind |modus = None |relations = Sheba-Lusus The Shepherd-Ancestor The Banished- Inverted Self Vallee Lyrans-Dancestor Pyrulo Aquila-Matesprit Simhia Nazrat-Moirail |home =Correspa |planet =The Land of Strife and Plains |like =Mountain Climbing, Freezing Climates, Wrestling With Her Lusus, Various Yarn Crafts |hate =The Sun, The City, Hot Places, Nature At Times, Avalanches |music = }} Introduction hurry now! Yep! You are MIENSA LYRANS. You are an adventurous gal with a love of MOUNTAIN CLIMBING which you DEVOTE a lot of your time to. Well, maybe not after you start playing THE GAME the fishy guy talks about. Anyways you spend a HELL of a lot of time up on the SLOPES trekking through ICE and SNOW. It is a refreshing change from your dinky little hive and would surely be much better than the CITY. You honestly don't UNDERSTAND the appeal and shudder at the thought of being cooped up in a COMMUNAL HIVESTEM. Especially with your lusus, she is a pretty big gal and it wouldn't be fair to keep her cooped up or CHAINED outside like some worthless animal. Besides it is probably HOT and MUGGY. Not a good thing as you are used to and LOVE the FRIGID MOUNTAIN AIR or really any climate that FREEZES OVER and drops five TONS OF SNOW. Snow is the best, everything else weather-wise can bite you. Speaking of biting, you also enjoy WRESTLING with your lusus. She realy wouldn't hurt a fly and it really is like two PUPPIES WRESTLING, but it is a nice way to bond in your eyes. You just wish people would stop seeing her as a MONSTER. She really is a gentle giant and the JUDGING makes you furious, something your not known for. Hell, you think anybody or ANYTHING for that matter is truly SWEET at heart no matter how EVIL, HIDEOUS, or even SCARY they may seem. When you aren't mulling about the ALPINE CONDITIONS or TUMBLING about the home you like to retreat to the VALLEYS BELOW to watch the WOOL BEASTS patter on through. They are so BIG and DOPEY plus they are so FLUFFY you can't resist. It doesn't help that you know the troll who HERDS THEM. She has given you a ton of yarn from them SPARKING a love of YARN WORK. As a result your hive is covered in various SCARVES, BLANKETS, HATS, and whatnot. You guess it comes in handy, especially when it gets BEYOND FRIGID. After a long day, you retreat from the HIGH ALTITUDES and shut yourself indoors. The SUN is a HUGE BITCH and you are sure that it would be no fun to be caught up in MELTING SNOW. Jeeze, the damn thing melting it during the DAY would be an INSULT if it weren't part of NATURE. You have no control and she is quite a STRANGE LADY, but you have to respect her. The mountains aren't all THAT SAFE and there have been a SMALL HANDFUL of times where you have been BURIED in your hive because of FALLING ICE AND SNOW. The worst was the time when there was an AVALANCHE. TWAS not a fun week and you were sure either you or your lusus were going to eventually SNAP from being confined. Maybe that was the only time you were grateful there is a sun. Eh, you never know, maybe things happen for a REASON and you aren't supposed to know why. Damn KOOKY BROAD nature and her weird snarky ways of DOING SHIT. Seriously, can one be an even GREATER BITCH at times?! You doubt it. Your trolltag is cinnabaricAltitude CA and you have such a ^^ellow accent. What will you do now? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: Make it third person.) *AurumSteinway AS silaro is a little bu^^pkin! i al^^ost love him, poor little guy. hes too shy. *SpacedSpelter SS phylis? he tends to be quite brainy and half the ti^^e i find it a little hard to keep up with his words. *GraveArgentum GA trioya is like phylis except i find talking with hi^^ a little scary. *ScratchBrimstone SB next troll please. i do not feel like discussing anything about this...bitch?...yeah, bitch. *ClashedPhenomena CP he has some odd tastes. however i love his haircut! :D *AlkalineJangala AJ we ^^ay have different ideas of a wonderful ho^^e and life. however she is the best ^^oirail i have ever ^^et! *WroughtSecutor WS please dont ^^ake ^^e talk about her. shes shrewd, cruel, and has tried to ^^anipulate a few good friends of ^^ine in the past!!! *SolderedTarrochini ST she is rather kooky. ^^aybe a second chance is in order for her? *IntegralToxicity IT he is like phylis. however he is pretty weak, well, physical wise. that brain ^^akes up for that though. *BradfordsRenegade BR '-Miensa has fled-' *StibniteMania SM ''-3- ^^y hubby. i love hi^^ so ^^uch!'' *OxidizedNirvana ON talk about an aweso^^e guy! he is the first person i look for on trollian!!! Trivia *Miensa comes from Mensa, the constellation for the Table Mountain. **Vallee comes from the word valley. Mountains and valleys are often attributed with one another and Miensa has been known to trek to the valley. **They both have a sort of Sherpa theme. These people were known to live in the Himalayan mountains. **Her lusus, Sheba, is a sort of Yeti, a beast said to have been seen around there. **Her icepickkind specibus refers to common tools used to navigate around icy parts of mountains. *Lyrans comes from the constellation for the Lyre. **Considering she often sings to herself and I picture her with a high sing-song voice, this fits rather well. *Cinnabaric in her tag refers to the mineral cinnabar which consists of mercury sulfide. It is red in color. **Her sign is the alchemical symbol for mercury although it was originally the planetary symbol for Mercury. **Her original concept was to originally be a candy red blooded troll (Like Karkat) who took to hiding in the mountains to survive. *Altitude refers to the height of an object, notably mountains. **Several of the Himalayas most notably Mt. Everest are known for their altitude. *The Shepherd's name is rather self explanatory and she was known to tend to wool beasts (sheep) down in the mountain valleys of her home. **It fits considering that it is actually Vallee post scratch. *The Banished, Vallee's ancestor, was chased to the mountains to hide from highbloods. She was found and her screams were said to have caused a major avalanche of which Vallee's hive is built atop on Nextilu. (Correspa pre scratch counterpart.) Gallery Miensa-Hero Mode.png|Your a little nice, sometimes too nice. Vallee-God Tier.png|The Cherished Sylph of Angst The Shepherd.png|Miensa's Ancestor Rendered Symbolically Vallee Lyrans.png|Vallee, Miensa's Reticent Dancestor Vallee_Lyrans_no_hood.png|Vallee with no hood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Lime Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Land dweller